When Shadows Meet the Mind
by bloggerofmywords
Summary: He couldn't see how they could ever be friends. Bruce Wayne was important, and he was a freak. / OR: How Joshua Logan and Bruce Wayne met. CreativeMinds ship. Installment 0.25 of the Influence Series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys it's Hallie! This is the 'prequel' to the main story of our Influence series. It focuses on Ren's father, Joshua Logan AKA Image, her mother Marie Logan, and Bruce Wayne. It will also be bringing in a villain that will come to play in Ren's storyline later on.**

 **I didn't start out planning to do this, but here I am. :)**

 **Emu is not writing this with me, but she is proof-reading it.**

 **Please tell me in the reviews if there is something you do not understand (so I can fix it) or anything that you feel could be improved. :D**

 **I do not own Bruce Wayne, Gotham, Marie Logan, or Young Justice. I do own the world of Creatonia and Joshua Logan.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Josh's green eyes flitted across the large campus.

Gotham State University.

He made it. After coming to this world five years ago, he didn't know if he would ever understand their society and education. Thankfully, his powers allowed himself to imagine that he and Marie could understand this world's (or country's) main language.

That took a whole lot of mental energy.

After that, the laws of Earth became fairly easy to understand. Some were very similar to his home world of Creatonia.

Nerves gnawed at the pit of his stomach, for he didn't know anyone at his new college. During high school he only really spoke to Marie, and even at his job at a local convenience store he kept to himself. He was afraid of people discovering who and what he was. Marie was lucky, she fit right in. She wasn't a freak here.

Josh was considered an immigrant turned American citizen, and yet he scored a full paid scholarship to GSU. Marie discovered her talent for acting in high school. During one of her performances, a talent agent found her and set her up for a TV audition for a show called "Hello, Megan!"

She got the part.

Marie didn't want to leave, but the two of them were low on money. The show was a great opportunity. So, she took it.

He missed her like crazy, but this would be good for her.

For them.

With a sigh, he trudged through the busy campus to registration. After dealing with a peppy welcome crew member, he able able to make it through the sea of people. He was going to be living in the H. Wilson Dormitories with an unknown roommate.

Room 106.

He opened the door to be met with a dark empty room. Josh stepped into the room and flicked on a light. The white fluorescent bulbs buzzed as they turned on.

' _No… This doesn't look like a prison at all.'_

The walls were painted a dull blue and it had two small windows over the two twin beds. The Creatonian spent the next hour setting up his side of the room. He was setting up the desk near his bed when the door opened. The redhead turned around to come face-to-face with a young man who had dark hair and a poker face.

The new man had dark blue eyes that stared intensely at Josh, "Hello."

Josh waved. This man looked slightly familiar.

The dark haired male stepped closer and extended his hand, "I am Bruce Wayne."

The Creatonian shook his hand, "B-Bruce Wayne? The billionaire?"

He nodded.

"Why is someone like you going to a college like this? Shouldn't you be at Yale or something?"

"This is home."

Josh drew his hand back, "Oh."

Silence followed for a few moments before Bruce cleared his throat, "So, what is your name?"

"Oh, right. My name is Joshua Logan. I go by Josh. And I am nobody important."

"Got it."

Bruce moved his stuff over to the right side of the room and began to unpack. When Josh got out his blue electric guitar, it caught his roommates attention, "Nice guitar."

The redhead looked over, "Oh… Thanks. It took me a lot of miscellaneous jobs to pay for her."

"You play?"

"Uh, yeah. I hope you don't mind… I practice almost everyday."

"No, it's alright. I hope you don't mind that I tend to have girls over."

"Fine. Just… no sex while I'm in the room. And have some sort of sign if you are doing it and I'm not here. I don't wanna walk in on you."

Bruce chuckled, "Got it."

Josh smiled, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Josh's first week at GCU was pretty uneventful. He dove straight into his studies, while getting to know Bruce a bit more.

He couldn't see how they could ever be friends.

Bruce Wayne was important, and he was a freak.

He didn't start out with that mindset when he came to Earth.

In his world, he was normal.

His father was well respected.

In Creatonia, it was Marie who was the "freak", she was a Myopic… She didn't have the ability to manifest her imagination like most Creatonians.

He still loved her though. He didn't care about powers.

As soon as the portal his father built dropped them off on Gotham, he noticed that all humans were Myopics.

They were all ordinary (which was abnormal), at least by Creatonian standpoints.

Now, he was the different one and he didn't know how people would react to him. When he first got to Earth, Josh really didn't care. But, then this voice inside his head started to tell him how freaky he was among humans.

He tried to push it away.

It kept coming back.

It moved on to tell him how annoying and insignificant he was.

And he started to believe it.

It was the voice inside his head. It was him saying these things. Why would he tell himself those things if they weren't true?

Josh stopped talking to people after that.

He only was important to Marie. This he knew.

' _She's going to become famous. She is going to see how pathetic you are. She will leave you.'_

Shut up.

Just, shut up.

Josh had picked up his guitar and began to play one of his favorite songs, when Bruce walked in. The Creatonian didn't stop playing. The dark haired man watched his roommate flawlessly play the song.

"Is that Jackson 5?"

Josh didn't look up, "Yup."

"I Want You Back?"

"Yup."

Bruce sat down on his bed and leaned against the headboard. The Creatonian gave a glance a the man, "You can do other things. It won't bother me."

"I'm fine here. I like your music. You've got serious talent."

Josh stopped playing and stared at Bruce, "Really?"

The latter gave the former an odd look, "Well, yeah. What, has no one ever told you that before?"

"No."

"...Oh."

Josh smiled, "Thanks."

Bruce nodded.

* * *

The next few days came and went without much conversation. Josh still practiced his guitar every day, and if Bruce happened to be in the room, he would sit and listen.

It seemed to becoming a kind of…. tradition, if you will.

Josh didn't know much about Bruce Wayne, and he wasn't about to ask. All he knew is that he was wealthy and a orphan. The Creatonian did not feel like pushing either of those subjects, for it was none of his business.

That and the man seemed to have many walls up.

Josh understood that.

Why push your problems on other people and burden them? They don't need to deal with someone else's baggage.

' _No one will ever care about you. No one does now. Not Marie. Not that new Bruce guy. You don't even care about yourself.'_

Shut up.

Josh trudged his way through the halls, heading back to the dorm. When he opened the door he was met with Bruce and some girl studying on the bed.

"Hey Josh. This is Lyla Evans."

The Creatonian gave the blonde girl a nod of acknowledgement and sat down at his desk to do his own studying.

His roommate had not been lying when he said he tended to have girls over. In the past week alone he had met three of Bruce's "female friends".

He only hoped that the dark haired man was using protection. In high school the consequences of not being safe had been hammered into Josh's head.

Josh wouldn't wish those consequences on anyone.

He observed that the girls always varied in looks: tall or short, skinny or curvy, blonde or brunette.

Bruce was a womanizer.

This was obvious. But, he wasn't a jerk.

The redhead thought some of the girls on campus were pretty, but he only had one girl on his mind.

Marie.

They had been best friends ever since they were kids. He would be lying if he said he didn't have feelings for her.

And he knew that she felt the same way. She told him before she left for Hollywood.

They decided that it would be best to wait on the relationship until she got back.

' _She was lying. She doesn't love you. I'll bet she's on a date with some movie star right now.'_

Shut. Up.

Josh kept arguing with that voice inside his head for sometime. The next thing he knew, Bruce was shaking his shoulder, "Josh. Josh? Dude!"

The Creatonian snapped out of his daze and looked up at his roommate, "What?"

"You were zoned out for quite a while. You alright?"

"I'm fine... Just having an off day."

Bruce seemed to buy the cover, "Okay then. Hey, I was going to head into town. Wanna come?"

The nineteen year old redhead looked at him in disbelief, "Me? You want me to come?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

Josh swallowed, "Sure... If you're sure it's alright with you."

"Of course I'm sure. C'mon, the best places will fill up soon. But, we need to be back by evening"

"Why?"

"I have things to do tonight."

Josh didn't press the matter. Bruce wanted to hang out with _him._ The freak.

Maybe... Just maybe, he might have made a new friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hallie: Chapter two. :)**

 **Any feedback, good or bad, is appreciated. If it is bad, please tell me why you feel that way, so I can improve my writing and the story.**

 **I do not own Gotham, Batman, Marie Logan, YJ, or the DC Universe.**

 **I do own Joshua Logan and Creatonia.**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Josh had gotten used to being awoken at 3:45 AM every single day by his roommate. It started about two weeks into college. Bruce would get all of his work done, eat, maybe hang with Josh, do miscellaneous things, and then leave around ten each night. The Creatonian never asked what the young billionaire did each night. Honestly, he didn't really want to know.

And yet, he did.

Josh was a curious soul. Though he did keep to himself, when he got to know someone he became curious of some of the things they did. Sometimes, he would attempt to play detective to try and figure out what they were up to, without directly confronting them. He assumed that Bruce was out partying. Typical, but likely.

The Creatonian was now halfway done with his first semester. He was going for a degree in Zoology. After coming to Earth, both Josh and Marie became fascinated with its animal life. It was so vast and unique compare to Creatonia's.

Marie had become a strong animal rights activist during their junior year of high school. He remembered she spent weeks researching the topic of animal rights and cruelty. It didn't take long for her to become vegan. Josh was considering going vegetarian himself, but he wasn't sure.

The redhead was finishing up a paper on pandas when he realized that Bruce never returned last night.

It was currently 7:38 PM.

He had been gone since ten the previous night. The dark haired man had seemed a bit… distracted. Josh just assumed it was due to the class workload crowding his mind. Maybe it was a bit more than that.

Should he go and look for him?

No… Bruce could take care of himself.

But, what if he was in trouble?

Josh was his friend, right?

He should be helping him. That's what friends do.

He stopped typing on his typewriter and pushed his chair away from his desk. Without giving himself time to change his mind, the Creatonian grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

* * *

When Josh got to downtown Gotham via the commuter train, he realized that he had no clue where to look. He didn't know Bruce _that_ well. The redhead had no idea where his hangouts were and he wasn't dimwitted enough to start asking around. You have no clue who you are talking to in Gotham.

The Creatonian cautiously glanced around as he ventured deeper into the shadowy city.

' _Yes, yes. This place is nice. Very good.'_

Good? A deities, he was going crazy.

Josh began to get the unsettling feeling that he was being watched. He quickly spun around, trying to find what (or whom) might be watching him. The redhead told himself to calm down. It was dark, and he could get freaked out pretty easily. Maybe he just subconsciously imagined something.

As cool as it was, the ability to manifest your imagination had its downsides if you weren't completely focused and in control. But, he didn't feel like he had lost any mental energy, so that couldn't be it.

" _Maybe you are just more powerful than you thought?'_

Quiet you.

The street was fairly empty, aside from a few people window shopping. Josh willed himself forward and blindly kept looking for his roommate.

"RAH!"

A scream of terror erupted from Josh, echoing throughout the street. A few pedestrians turned to look. The Creatonian turned to see what had jumped out at him and he came face to face with a titian-haired girl wearing a huge grin.

"Marie?"

The girl giggled and launched herself into his arms. He hugged her back instantly.

"What are you doing here?"

She pulled away, he eyes joyously shining, "I had a few days off and decided to come and visit! I saw you leaving campus and followed. What are you doing out here?'

"Looking for my roommate."

"Bruce Wayne?"

He nodded. Marie bounced on the balls of her feet, "I still can't believe you are roommates with _the_ Bruce Wayne! What is he like?"

"A reserved womanizer."

"Joshy!"

The Creatonian held his hands up in defense, "It's true."

"It still wasn't nice. Why are you looking for him?"

"He never came back to the dorm after he left last night."

"I'm sure he's fine."

Josh sighed, "I know Marie. But, I just have this… feeling."

The redhead always had been able to trust his instincts. If he felt like something was wrong, something probably was. Marie nodded in understanding, "Alright then. I am going to help."

Josh smiled, knowing better than to argue with her. The two set off deeper into Gotham, catching up as they went. Marie had not been on any dates with a movie star and she reminded him that he was the only one for her. The Myopic didn't ask if Josh had fooled around with any girls on campus, she knew he didn't. The girl trusted him with her life.

The titian-haired girl suggested looking down some of the alleyways. The Creatonian was reluctant- but went with it anyways. Three of the alleys they looked down contained nothing but garbage, but the fourth held something different. In the very back of the narrow alley lay a black lump, who was moaning. Josh pushed Marie behind him as he walked forward with caution. When he reached the lump, he found that it was battered man dressed in all black.

Marie stepped out from behind, "Poke him."

The redhead stared at her, "What?"

"Poke him."

He looked at the man on the ground, "...No!"

"Uhg, fine." The Myopic gave the man in black a hard nudge with her foot. This made the man groan. Josh pulled her away from him, but she shrugged away from the Creatonian and crouched down next to the man, "Hey, mister? Are you alright?"

The man turned his head so the duo could see his face- or rather, mask. Which looked like a… bat?

The readhead cocked his head, "Maybe he's a beat up cosplayer?"

The white slits of the mask narrowed and a gruff voice said, "I am not a cosplayer."

Marie helped him sit up, "Okay, then who are you?"

"I am the night."

Josh backed away, "Okay, he's crazy. Maybe this guy took Bruce?"

"I'm not crazy. I'm Batman."

The Creatonian's eyes widened, "You're that vigilante that Gotham has been buzzing about. It doesn't seem like you would be one to get beat up like this."

"I usually don't. Last night was off. I made a mistake. I can't afford to make any mistakes."

The titian-haired girl put her hand on Batman's shoulder, but he shrugged it away, "We all make mistakes."

"Not me."

Josh stepped forward, becoming less wary of the masked man, "You need medical attention."

"I am fine." Batman tried to stand up, but Marie kept him down, he found that he was to weak to fight her grip and the moment. Pathetic.

She gave the dark man a stern look, "We are going to help."

Since Batman was too injured to escape, he begrudging allowed Marie and Josh to help him. The redhead looked over at the girl. "Where are we going to get supplies? Most places are closed and we can't bring him to the dorms."

The Myopic shifted uncomfortably and gave him a sheepish grin. "I was hoping that you might be able to help with that."

"What do you me- No. Marie… No. I can't. I won't."

"Why not?"

"We're not home anymore Marie! It isn't normal here!"

She stared Josh down, "We said we would help him."

"Marie."

She looked pleadingly at him, "Please Joshy."

Batman watched the exchange, wondering what they were talking about. He was shocked when he saw the redhead relent and make a first-aid kit appear out of thin air. The duo said nothing as they began to patch up the young Dark Knight. He cleared his throat, "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Josh didn't look at him.

"Create medical supplies out of nothing."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Marie stared at her best friend, "Joshy."

"What?!"

"You can't keep lying and hiding who you are like that."

"Why don't you get it, Marie? In this world, I am a _freak_."

"No you're not Josh. You are just very special."

Batman looked up at the light polluted sky as he added, "Sometimes you need to work from the shadows to survive in this world."

Josh sighed and looked down from the Myopics's gaze and glanced at the dark man, "I'll tell you how I did that, if you tell me who you are under the mask."

"Why would I agree to that?'

"Because you seem to be suspicious of my abilities and I need to know that you won't tell anyone that I did that, whether or not you know how."

Batman glared at Josh, "Are you trying to get blackmail on me?"

The Creatonian didn't waver his gaze, "No. Just insurance."

Batman's glare on the boy increased. There was no way he was going to give up his identity so easily. But, allowing the redhead to think so, might work to his advantage, "Fine. You go first."

Josh rolled his eyes, "Do you really think I'm that stupid-"

"Just go at the same time."

Both males turned to looked at the girl and then back at each other. They nodded at each other and Josh used his fingers to count down from three.

Three.

Two.

One.

"I'm Creatonian, which is a race of beings from another planet in another universe, who can manifest their imaginations. Marie is also one, but with no powers. We call them Myopics."

Josh had his eyes looking upwards during his explanation to avoid the possible repulsed look on the man's face. When his green eyes glanced down, batman was gone and Marie was gagged with bandages, keeping her from make a sound.

The redhead quickly untied the bandages from the Myopic, "Are you okay? What happened?"

She coughed, "I'm fine. He didn't hurt me. But, just before you finished speaking he silently sprung up, gagged me, and vanished. I don't think me meant to harm me."

"He gagged you."

"He was trying to stay in the shadows. To stay away from people. You should understand this."

Josh sighed and looked around the alley, dimly lit by the streetlamps, "Do you think he'll tell anyone about what I am?"

"I doubt it. He seemed like a loner."

The Creatonian nodded and stood up, then helped Marie standup, "I don't think we're going to find Bruce. And it's late. Where are you staying?"

"A hotel on 5th street."

"That's not far from here. I'll walk you."

* * *

After Josh dropped Marie off at the hotel and they make plans for the following day, he headed back to campus. Anxiety filled the fit of his stomach.

' _He will tell the world. They will find out how much of a freak you are. The world will hate you. Marie will leave you. And you will deserve it.'_

Shut up.

He opened the door to his dorm room to find his roommate sitting on the bed, reading. He didn't look up when the redhead entered the room, "You were gone for a long time."

" _I_ was gone for a long time?! You were missing for almost 24 hours. I was out looking for you!"

Bruce's intense blue eyes locked on Josh, "Thank you, but that wasn't necessary. I can take care of myself."

The redhead scoffed, "Then why do you have a bruise on your cheek?"

"I fell."

"Yeah, sure."

Josh got out of his clothes and changed into his pajamas, flopping onto his bed.

"Meet anyone when you went looking for me?"

The Creatonian thought about telling his roommate about meeting the infamous Gotham vigilante, but remembered what Marie said about staying in the shadows.

"No."

Bruce was silent and still for a moment before he nodded. Josh laid back in his bed and his mind began to relay the day's events…

Bruce going missing.

Marie visiting.

Meeting an injured Batman, who discovered his powers.

And then Bruce was back… Kinda beat up.

Talk about timing.

Wait… could Bruce...? No.

That's crazy.

It was all a pure coincidence.

Right?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hallie: Chapter three is now here. Quite a bit happens in this chapter. :)**

 **I don't own Gotham, Marie Logan, YJ, or Bruce Wayne/Batman.**

 **I do own Creatonia and Josh.**

 **Any feedback is appreciated. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Josh yawned as he downed another cup of coffee. That had been his third all nighter in the past week. Marie was here for two more days and he had been putting all his work off until she went back to her hotel. Bruce had been acting weird over the past few days since he had returned. The dark haired man had been ignoring and avoiding Josh quite a bit.

Most people would have put it off as him having an "off week". The Creatonian was observant though. He had gotten good at reading animal behavior, so why not apply that to humans? (With some alteration, of course).

Bruce was hiding something.

Josh thought that he and Bruce might have becoming friends. Even if he was hiding something, why did he have to ignore his roommate?

' _Bruce has come to his senses. I can tell that he knows you're different. That you're a freak.'_

...Shut up. Please.

The voice in his head was becoming louder and harsher. It always sounded like a whisper, but now he heard it as a snapping whisper-yell.

The voice was draining him.

He didn't want to deal with it.

He just wanted it to shut up.

Maybe, he could learn to tune it out.

Josh thought about talking to Bruce about him avoiding him, but killed that idea fairly quickly. The Creatonian was never one for personal confrontation with friends. He always found that odd about himself, because he had no problem confronting someone he didn't know or like.

A knock at the door broke him out of his train of thought. He stood up from his spot on his bed to answer it. Marie stood at the door with a grand smile on her face, but it faltered when she saw the redhead, "Josh? Are you okay? You look awful."

He yawned, "Just tired."

"I can always come back later."

"No, no. You're fine."

She stepped into the room, "Are you sure it's alright that I'm here? It's against the rules and you could get in trouble."

The Creatonian snapped up his drooping head, "Yeah. Yeah, it's chill."

Marie stifled a giggle at how adorable a sleepy Josh looked. She sat down on his bed and looked around the small room. The redhead lied down on the bed, placing his head in her lap. She ran her hands over his arm and brushed over his pointed ears. The two stayed in that position for a while before the door opened.

Josh's green eyes opened and he watched as Bruce stepped into the room. The dark haired man glanced over at the titian-haired girl, and then turned away.

"You must be Bruce."

"I am."

The girl watched as her best friend's roommate got out his homework. She looked down to see that Josh had fallen asleep. Marie took a deep breath, "Why did you go missing?"

He froze.

Deep blue met icy blue.

He avoided the question, "You're Josh's girlfriend?"

"Someday. Do you want to be Josh's friend?"

"What?"

"He told me that you've been avoiding him. Now, Josh doesn't have many friends. Are you one or not?"

"...I guess?"

Marie scrunched up her nose, "Well, you better start acting like one."

Silence fell across the room, the only sound being the Creatonian's soft snores. Bruce recognized Marie from that new T.V show that some girls were talking about. He saw her on a magazine. 'Hello Megan' was it?

She seemed so normal. But, the man now knew of his roommates powers and home world. The question was: Did he want to confront him about it?

Not quite yet.

* * *

Days passed and Marie had left. Bruce had begun to warm back up to Josh. Josh on the other hand had started to wonder about the billionaire. The coincidences were getting too common. Every time he heard that Batman had just stopped more thugs, Bruce was gone or just returning tired and bruised.

The Creatonian hadn't directly mentioned these thoughts yet, but he was starting to ask more questions. And Bruce always found a way to avoid said questions with a glare. Josh knew he shouldn't have been butting into his roommates business, but he was curious.

That curiosity was getting on the dark haired man's nerves. At this point in time, the redhead was once again questioning his roommates doings and whereabouts. Bruce turned around from his desk to glare at Josh, "Will you stop it already?!"

"Stop what?"

"Asking me these questions. You don't need to know my personal life."

The redhead fell silent.

The billionaire sighed, "Why do you want to know what I do?"

Josh swallowed, it was now or never, "Because I fear that you know _my_ business."

Bruce's eyes widened. How did he know? Did he even know?

"What do you mean?"

The Creatonian smirked, "I think you know what, Mr. Gotham's Vigilante."

The dark haired man froze and narrowed his eyes, "How did you find out about that?"

"It was just a guess, until you just confirmed my suspicious."

Bruce fell silent. His roommate was more clever than he accounted for. And himself?

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Why didn't he deny it? He had to be more careful from now on.

The man sighed, "Okay… So, you know my secret and I know yours. What do you want?"

Josh stared directly at Bruce, "Trust. Mutual trust."

"What?"

"I want to know that you won't tell anyone about my… powers. I'm not a bad guy, by the way. In return, I want you to trust me not to tell your little secret."

So, he was playing the blackmail card. "Trust takes time to earn."

The redhead nodded, "I understand that. So, get to know me. Learn to trust me."

"That… could work. And you'll learn to trust me?"

"Exactly."

"And what if one of us breaks this little deal?"

"Then the one whose secret was told will probably tell the world the other's, meaning that telling people wouldn't benefit either of us."

Bruce sucked his teeth and took a breath, "Okay then. We have a deal."

* * *

The roommates spent the rest of that day getting to know each other. It was the first time in a long while that the men had really opened up to someone.

Bruce found out that Joshua and Marie escaped to Earth when they were thirteen through a portal. The portal that brought them to Gotham was built by his father and only had enough power for one trip. They escaped because Marie was a Myopic and her kind was discriminated against. They were thought of as boring, which was one of the worst insults you could give to most Creatonians. Marie and Josh didn't care. She wanted out and he gladly followed, for he was being hated on for being friends with Marie.

Here Marie was normal.

Josh was the freak.

Or so he said.

The oddest thing was the voice Josh mentioned; it being in his head and him not knowing where it came from. Bruce didn't press on that matter. He did ask to get more details on Josh's powers, wondering things like: Are they unlimited?

Yes and no.

The imagination itself was unlimited, but the Mental Energy used to manifest it was not. Imagining something too complex or vast could lead to the draining of a Creatonian's Mental Energy, which could lead to coma or death.

The redhead found out more about Bruce's past and how it had affected him over the years. Josh didn't even know if his parents were alive anymore.

* * *

Saturday came up on the males and they found themselves with no class and nothing to do. The Creatonian chose to imagine a portal to a remote beach in Hawaii.

He had enough Mental Energy to get them there and back, with a bit left over. Bruce stepped through the portal, "What are we doing here?"

"Bonding."

"Bonding? By doing what?"

"Surfing."

"...What?"

Josh grabbed Bruce's arm and pulled him towards the water, "C'mon."

Soon, the duo found themselves attempting to stand up on the surfboards Josh had imagined.

It was the most the redhead had used his powers in forever.

And he loved it.

In Creatonia, everyone used their powers on a daily basis. The most politically powerful ones were the ones with the most Mental Energy. Their powers may have been brilliant, but their place of origin was corrupt beyond belief.

The billionaire turned out to be a pretty good surfer; apparently, it wasn't his first time. On the other hand, a wave quickly knocked the Creatonian off his board. He popped up, spraying saltwater out of his mouth.

Bruce floated up beside him, "You are awful at this."

"No need to be mean, Batdude."

He quirked an eyebrow, " _Batdude_?"

Josh nodded in confirmation as he stated decidedly, "Batdude."

The dark haired man chucked, "Okay, then."

Dusk crept it's way up on them and the two men decided it was time to return to campus. Josh imagined the doorway back to their room, and as soon as he stepped through, collapsed on his bed. Bruce stepped in after him and the portal closed. He looked down at his exhausted roommate, "Are you alright?"

"Mental Energy low. Tired."

"You're going to sleep in your wet bathing suit?"

"Mmmhmm."

It was a good thing they didn't have class in the morning. The billionaire watched as the redhead curled up on himself as he fell asleep. The nineteen-year-old was growing on him.

He also found it intriguing that using up Mental Energy made him physically exhausted. Bruce looked at the time, 9:38 p.m.

He had nothing else to do, may as well get an early start.

* * *

"You have potential."

Josh blinked at Bruce, "What?"

"You have potential to become a… hero. With some physical and mental training, of course."

It had been two weeks since the Creatonian confronted his roommate about his secret life, and the two were becoming quite comfortable with each other. The redhead cleared his throat as he set his book down, "You're saying that I could be a good _superhero_?"

The billionaire gave him a nod and a look like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "With training."

A… hero?

Bruce though that _he_ could be a hero?

Why him?

"Why me?"

The dark haired man turned to fully face his roommate, "You're a good person, you have these special abilities, and if you don't help to stop crime, who will?"

"The police?"

Bruce snorted.

Josh raised his eyebrows, "...Should I?"

"If you want. If you're worried about people freaking out over your powers, have you heard of that other man… Super _guy_ , was it? Anyways, he has powers and people seem to love him."

The Creatonian bit the inside of his cheek, "Would you help me? Train, I mean."

The billionaire thought for a moment, "With training only. No working together. You probably don't want to be associated with the infamous Gotham Vigilante anyways."

"I'd have to find my own city to protect right?"

"Right."

Josh cocked his head. He had always wanted to visit New York City…

A name.

He needed a superhero name if was even going to consider this thing. From what he had seen, hero names were usually based off what they could do.

What could he do? He could imagine things.

He could manifest his mind's images.

Images…

 _Image._

Josh smiled. Someone thought that he could be a hero.

Maybe he wasn't such a freak in this world, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hallie: I'm back with chapter four~ Flight of Mind should return within the next week. :)**

 **Feedback is always appreciated. :)**

 **I do not own Bruce Wayne, Gotham, Marie, Young Justice, or DC.**

 **I do own Creatonia and Joshua Logan.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

The days were becoming shorter once more. The autumn weather was creeping up on campus. Twenty-year-old Joshua Logan walked onto the college ground with his nineteen-year-old girlfriend, Marie Burns.

Marie's show was canceled after the first season, not that she minded. It meant that she could go to college and start a relationship with Josh. The Myopic was going to begin her degree in biology to become a Wildlife Veterinarian.

The girl gave her boyfriend a peck on the cheek as she headed to her dorm building. Josh assumed that Bruce would continue to be his roommate, for the sake of their little deal. He opened the door to his dorm room to find the dark-haired billionaire already settled in. The redhead stepped in, shutting the door behind him, "Hey."

Deep blue eyes looked over, "Hey."

The silence seemed awkward, but it really was not. The duo had kept in touch during the summer months. Bruce had kept his word and began to train Josh in both mental and physical ways.

New York City now knew him as 'Image'.

The Creatonian had a difficult time believing that this was his life. He was a hero and people respected him. They didn't think of him as a freak. Or, if they did, he never heard about it.

' _You're a freak show. Entertainment. They don't respect you. You're a living circus act. That's all.'_

Stop it.

Shut up.

Since his life had made the one-hundred and eighty degrees flip, the voice wasn't as present. But, he was still there and when it spoke, Josh's positive outlook on life would falter.

Every time he would just push the thoughts away and move on. The redhead unpacked his things within the hour. He then turned to his roommate, "So, how was your summer?"

Bruce looked over, "Good. But, you knew that. It's not like we didn't talk."

Josh let out a breathy laugh, "Marie is here this year."

"I know."

"Is there anything you don't know?"

"Doubt it."

The Creatonian rolled his eyes.

"I assume that Marie will be hanging out here a lot?"

Josh blinked, "Well, yeah. That a problem?"

Bruce shook his head, "She's cool. Very… confronting."

The redhead tilted his head, "Yeah, I guess she is."

The billionaire bit the inside of his cheek, "You are on the road of a life-long relationship. Hold onto that."

"I will."

* * *

Marie sat outdoors, eating her lunch in between classes.

She was almost done with her first week of college. Things were going well so far.

She was with Josh and that's all that mattered.

The only conflict was with what had been going on with her boyfriend during the past few months. Or, better put, lack of what he was telling her about what was going on.

He had been making regular solitary trips to New York City and had been hanging out with Bruce late at night.

Now, reports of New York City's new hero were popping up. What caught her attention was the hero's ability to manifest his imagination.

It wasn't hard to figure out what her boyfriend was doing. She wasn't stupid.

Marie wasn't upset at what Josh had chosen to do. It was a good use of his powers. She was upset at the fact that he hadn't told her yet.

She thought they told each other everything.

Guess not.

* * *

Josh was trying to pay attention to his biology professor droned on, but her could not focus.

Marie was acting distant.

She was acting normal, but it felt as if she was pulling away.

The Myopic was avoiding contact and spending more time with her new friend than with him. He understood getting to know the new people she had met, but her excuses to avoid him seemed rushed and weak.

They had only just started a relationship. Was she realizing that is wasn't what she had wanted?

' _Yes. She only feels sorry for you. She does not love you.'_

Josh hung his head with a shuddering breath. His voice came as a raspy whisper, "That is not true."

His lab partner (a blonde girl that he swore hooked up with Bruce) turned to him, "What are you talking about?"

His head snapped up and he is cheeks became dusted in pink with the realization of what he had said aloud. He looked back down at his homework, "Nothing."

Josh was able to get through class without another incident. He kept his head down as he headed back to his dorm. Marie had told him that she was headed out to a party and invited him along. At first he declined, but now the offer was sounding more intriguing.

* * *

At around 9:45 pm, Josh headed out for the party. He had not asked Bruce if he wanted to come along since he knew his roommate would have had "prior engagements".

He stepped into the dormitory and could already feel the musical vibrations and catch whiffs of alcohol.

The Creatonian was not one to go to a party, but he wanted to spend him with Marie. He pushed the door open to one of the room and was greeted by a can of beer being shoved in his face.

Josh pushed away and was able to make it to an empty corner. The entire situation seemed so very cliche to him. The quiet kid breaking out of his comfort zone to try and spend time with his 'busy' social butterfly of a girlfriend.

A familiar head of titian hair caught his eye. He spotted Marie and her friends talking a few feet away. He walked over and gently prodded the girl in her back.

She turned around and a grin grew on her face, "Joshy!"

He gave her a small smile in return. A brunette with a bob-cut looked him up and down, but her focus landed on his ears, "Ree, you didn't tell us your boyfriend was into body mods."

The redhead blushed at the comment, "N-no, they're natural."

Bob-cut blinked, "Oh… cool."

He smiled.

A ginger he remembered being introduced as Alicia pointed over to the snacks, "Marie, Leigha and I are going to get some food. Catch up with you later."

The two girls walked away with a wave, leaving the couple behind. Marie looked up at Josh, "You came."

"That I did. Hey, can we take a walk?"

"What for?"

"I think we need to talk."

Marie blinked at the infamous words but nodded. The couple stepped out into the early autumn night air. They strolled along the sidewalk with unspoken words swirling around in their heads.

Josh stopped and sat on a bench, the girl soon following his lead.

"I love you. You know that right?"

Marie looked a bit shocked at his declaration. They had said those words before, but not since they entered into an official relationship.

She nodded slowly, waiting for him to continue.

"I just feel that you have been distant lately."

She couldn't argue with that one, for she had been. The Myopic let out a huff, "Well I feel like you haven't been completely honest lately."

His eyes widened. Has she figured it out?

"I-I…"

Marie continued on, "I thought we told each other everything. And then I figure out that you're some kind of superhero!"

Yeah, she figured it out.

"I was trying to keep you safe."

"Safe?! Yes, by keeping me in the dark it will keep me safe. What if the people you fought found out who I was anyways, how safe would I be then? Gods, how stupid are you?"

Josh fell silent as guilt clenched at his heart. He never meant to hurt her or make her doubt him. "I'm sorry. But, you know now. Let me make it up to you."

She raised her eyebrows.

He swallowed, "Come back to my dorm. We'll spend the rest of the night together."

He knew one night alone wouldn't make it up to his girlfriend, but it was a start. She nodded and the duo snuck up to the empty dorm room.

And the night went on.

* * *

Bruce couldn't say he was surprised when he came into his dorm to find Josh and Marie sleeping in the same bed.

He knew it was bound to happen at one time or another. The couple was in love (and in college).

* * *

The weeks following that night were mostly uneventful. The only significant thing was that Marie had begun to feel ill.

She pushed it off as a bug, that is until it had lasted longer than a week.

Her mind began to race constantly after that. Creatonian's normally did not catch human 'colds' from what she could tell after moving here. Then again, she never could know how she would react to all of the Earth viruses.

Marie had never gotten sick on Earth before, and this world's temporary virus and bacteria illnesses seemed to go away after a few days. She was terrified at the common Creatonian knowledge of what her symptoms usually meant.

Could she really-?

No.

They had been safe… What was the chance?

Marie tried not to burst into tears as she thought about the possible outcome for the fifth time that week. She stood up from her bed.

She had to make sure.

* * *

Three hours later Marie found herself curled up on the empty bathroom floor, sobbing.

She was only nineteen.

How could this have happened?

To her?

To _him_?

Filled with rage at the situation she threw the test in her hand at the wall. It bounced off and slid into a near corner. The two pink lines on the screen still facing up.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hallie: Chapter five has arrived. I also know that this story may seemed rushed with all the time-skips, but this is suppose to be a mini-story. It will only be ten chapters long. I have the outline all written out and everything. I know how everything is going to play out. :)**

 **I do not own Young Justice, Bruce Wayne, Gotham, or Marie Logan. I do own Joshua Logan, Creatonia, and the Ost.**

 **Any feedback is appreciated.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Two weeks later, Marie had not said a word to anyone. She was scared.

She was just starting college. They had only done _it_ once. How could this happen to them?

She would try and act normally around her friends. It appeared they had bought her act. Josh, on the other hand, had been asking what was bothering her for over a week. They had just fixed things with Josh's hero debacle, this could really ruin everything.

Since coming to Earth, she had heard of the options for unexpected pregnancies.

Keep it, abort it, or adoption.

Abortion was _not_ for her. Adoption… She had been thinking about that one quite a bit. But what if the child wasn't a Myopic? There was no telling what damage their powers could cause without someone to help teach them control.

Uncontrolled Creatonian powers were known for being terrifying, especially if they had more mental energy. Marie would need to keep it. She couldn't risk it and it was the only option that fit her morals.

* * *

Bruce had been observing Josh and Marie's dynamic over the past few months. Their level of loyalty and trust was astounding.

And then there was him, who went from girl to girl. It wasn't that he didn't like the idea of a long-term relationship, but he would never be able to give a girl what she wanted or needed.

Or anyone for that matter.

Clearly, he was damaged to say the least. Bruce was never one to let anyone in (besides Alfred). It made him uncomfortable to know that his trust for Josh was growing.

He was actually starting to care what happened to him. It wasn't that he didn't like the guy. No, Josh was a good person. But, Bruce was one who didn't trust easily.

He wanted to get to know his roommate even more. He was wondering if Josh could really be someone he could count on- past the deal they had made. Could he really not be _alone_ anymore?

Bruce wasn't sure.

* * *

Josh strummed on his electric guitar. He didn't worry about irritating anyone, for the dorm room was empty. Before college, his life was simple. Stay out of sight, get a basic job, live a quiet and drama free life. Even when Marie first went off to Hollywood, his life stayed uneventful.

And that was good.

Back in Creatonia, everything was overly dramatic. From the hate that he and Marie received to the latest scam the government was trying to pull. Some would wonder why it was always like this.

The Demiurgic thrived on it.

Earth was so peaceful and fair in comparison- or so he had thought. America was, not the whole planet. Hell, even the States had their problems. The "supervillians" had always been a threat (according to Bruce), but things were getting worse.

Now he was one of the heroes fighting them or he assumed he would be in the future. Bruce had him focusing on smaller crimes like robberies. He was doing surprisingly well.

There was also the voice, whose presence had always been constant until recently. Some days it would be quiet, and on others it wouldn't shut up.

To top it all off, he and Marie had just officially begun a relationship and they had already hit a rough patch. First the hero stuff and now she seemed to have a permanent fake smile plastered on her face.

His music began to get softer before finally coming to a stop.

Josh's life had changed when he first came to Earth and now it had changed again.

Not because of college.

It was because he had met Bruce Wayne.

And the music started up again.

* * *

October was upon them and classes were getting harder. Bruce and Josh were spending their evening studying before going out for their nightly activities. Marie had no clue how they were able to awake during morning classes.

Josh was reading up on how the oceanic food chain was beginning to be greatly altered when someone cleared their throat behind him. He turned around in his chair to find his roommate staring at him. Josh blinked, "Yeah?"

"Is… everything okay between you and Marie?"

He nodded, "I think so, why?"

"Whenever I'm around you two, it seems a bit tense. That's all."

The Creatonian looked down with a sigh, "You've noticed, too? I don't know what's going on. I thought everything was going well. Then… we had a _night_ together and ever since she had been so awkward around me. Do you think she, you know, regretted it?"

Bruce sighed, "It happens."

* * *

Bruce decided to keep an eye on Marie, to try and figure out what was going on with her. Over the next few weeks, he saw her fake smiles and the attempts to dodges away from her boyfriend. The billionaire got the vibe that she did regret it, as Josh had feared.

But, something still didn't add up. _Why_ did she regret it? The two were in love, right?

Girls were confusing.

Bruce had his bookbag slung over one shoulder and was heading back to his dorm when he saw Marie rush past him. He could barely make out the sobs as she got further from him. Looking around, he didn't see Josh or any of her friends. Taking a deep breath the young man took off after her.

* * *

Marie rounded a corner and slid down the outside back wall of a dormitory. Tears were running down her face.

Stupid, stupid hormones.

The Myopic was terrified at the thought of having a child, even though she was keeping it. A new worry kept crossing her mind. Money.

How would she afford to raise this child? She was going to school on a scholarship and the money she had saved from Hollywood barely covered her and Josh.

...Josh.

Deities, how was she going to tell him?

She hung her head, closing her eyes. She was scared.

"Marie?"

She looked up at the mention of her name. She sniffed while wiping her cheeks. In front of her stood Bruce Wayne, looking confused (and a little concerned). She swallowed, "Yeah?"

He furrowed his brows, "Is everything alright?"

The Myopic's eyebrows rose at the billionaire's sudden concern for her wellbeing. She sniffed, "Fine. I'm fine."

Bruce took a seat next to her, "No, I don't think you are."

Marie was baffled.

Sure, she and Bruce had conversed a couple of times, but she didn't consider them friends. When she first found out that Josh was roommates with Bruce Wayne, she was awestruck. Now, after knowing him for a while she saw him as just another person.

Her blue eyes glanced at the ground, "Why do you care?"

 _Because you're Josh's girlfriend. You're important to him._ "I can be nice, ya know."

She let out a soft chuckle, "I know."

Marie knew the first one she should tell was Josh- this was obvious. She didn't know how, though. Maybe… A practice test?

She took in a deep breath, "If I tell you what's bothering me, promise you will not tell Josh?"

His eyes narrowed, "Depending on what it is."

"I just want to be the one to tell him, okay?"

Bruce nodded.

Silence overlapped them for a few moments.

"I'm pregnant."

This… was not what Bruce was expecting to hear. At least he knew why she seemed to regret it.

"You guys didn't-?"

"We forgot, I guess…"

He was quiet for a few more minutes, trying to figure out what to say. "Are you… keeping it?"

Marie looked down, "No other option works for me." Her voice began to get choked up, "I'm so scared Bruce. I know Josh won't leave me, he's not like that. ...I hope. But, how are we going to support a child?"

The man put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort. Which wasn't something he was the best at. He started to say something, anything to console her but decided against it. The two of them just say there, wondering.

What would happen next?

* * *

"What?"

It was three days later and Marie and Josh were sat on his bed. He was staring at his girlfriend like she had grown a second head.

He looked down, trying to remember how to breathe.

A father.

He was going to be a… father?

So many questions and concerns raced through his mind, but he wasn't able to focus on any single one.

"Joshy?"

His girlfriend's scared voice broke him from his thoughts. Marie- was was probably more freaked than he was. Josh pulled her in for a hug, "I'm still trying to fully comprehend this. But, I do know I am not going to leave you throughout this. I promise."

The Myopic felt her tension begin to slip away.

Maybe… things would be okay.

* * *

' _Look at what you did. You fucked everything up. You ruined a poor girl's life.'_

The Creatonian shot into a sitting position. Looking around, he found himself in a place with deep indigo floors and a silver sky that seemed to stretch on forever.

Other than that, it was empty.

' _Welcome to your Dreamscape, Joshua. You must finally have enough control to enter it in your sleep.'_

The voice.

It said his name.

It had never said his name before.

Why would he say his own name?

' _Because I am not you.'_

Josh felt chills run down his spine. What was happening?

Suddenly, a black mist appeared in front of him. In the center of the mist he could make out the silhouette of a man's head.

' _Hello, Joshua.'_

He backed away from the creature, "You're… the voice. Who are you? What are you?"

The silhouette had no visible mouth to move as it spoke in a whisper, ' _The voice? Now that is not a proper title for a being of my power. I am known by your people as the Ostentiferous. Though, they tend to shorten it to_ _the Ost_ _.'_

Josh sucked in a shaky breath. The Ost had only been known as a mere legend. Even though the Demiurgic always denied its existence. The odd thing was, he was supposed to appear as people's worst nightmares.

Why would a silhouette of a head be his?

' _This is my natural form, you might say. For I am not here to scare you. And yes, I can read and understand your thoughts.'_

"Why me? Why are you in my head?"

The Ost seemed to let out a sigh-like noise, ' _You are important, Joshua.'_

The Ost was not known for being friendly in the legends. Feeling threatened, Josh imagined his sais but, he also felt no mental energy drain.

That was unusual.

' _You are in the Dreamscape. Your Dreamscape, where anything is possible with the right control. You could create your own little world in here, Joshua. Only one obstacle, though.'_

Josh tried to look strong, "A-And what is that?"

The Ost came closer to the Creatonian. He tried to move but found himself unable to.

The Ost spoke in a harsh whisper as it said, ' _I control your Dreamscape.'_

* * *

Josh snapped open his eyes. Sitting up, he found himself in his room.

The clock read 6:45 am.

Twenty minutes until the alarm went off. Sweat trickled down his back and neck.

The Ost was real.

And it was in his head.

What would this mean for him?

First a baby, now this.

The baby.

How would this affect him being a father?

A snore from the other bed made him look over.

How would this affect him being a hero?

The Creatonian laid back down, staring at the ceiling.

Everything was falling apart. What could help to hold it together?

His girlfriend entered his mind.

* * *

"Marie Burns, will you marry me?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter 6 has finally arrived. Only four chapters left.**

 **I do not own Bruce/Batman, Gotham, Young Justice, or Marie Logan.**

 **I do own Creatonia, the Ost, and Joshua.**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Everything had happened so fast and yet time seemed to slow.

It was so sudden.

As soon as she stepped outside her dormitory to go on an early-morning walk, he was standing there. She wasn't even able to question what he was doing when he just asked.

The ring was imagined- a rose-gold coloring with a simple green gem embedded in the center. He went on rambling about how he knew it seemed rushed, but that they had been destined to end up together for years.

She pulled him in for a kiss.

"Yes."

* * *

Bruce was standing behind Josh when he proposed to Marie. The Creatonian was already up and dressed when he awoke. Josh looked frantic and sweaty. Bruce was confused about the reason until he saw the ring his roommate was fumbling around with.

He started to ask if he was sure of what he was doing when Josh grabbed his arm, pulling him along.

The billionaire stayed silent until Marie had said yes. He walked over to the newly engaged couple, "You two are crazy. But, congratulations."

Josh took Marie out that night. The two of them were walking through a small park on campus that was near the dorms. He stopped walking and pulled he Myopic back by her hand when a thought crossed his mind. He rested his forehead on hers, "You know I didn't propose just because of the baby. I do want to marry you."

She smiled, "I know. I feel the same. But, while we're on the topic, what do you think of the baby Joshy?"

Josh sighed, "Terrified, nervous, and thrilled all at the same time."

"Do you think everything will be okay?"

Josh thought back to the Ost and considered telling Marie about it. He decided against it, for he didn't want her to worry and ruin the moment. He put on a semi-real smile, "I think everything will work out just the way it should."

* * *

A month and a half later, the plan for the wedding was starting to come together. They were to get married in a courthouse on December 17th. They had begun to collect the things they needed to become legally married.

They got a blood test done, applied for their marriage license, made the reserved the date, and made sure they had their naturalization certificates. There was one final thing they needed, though.

A witness.

Marie had some friends but didn't feel too comfortable asking them since they weren't too close. Josh was only really "close" with one other person.

He was walking to his next class when he saw his roommate in the courtyard. Just wanting to get it over with, he ran over to catch up with him, "Hey, Bruce."

The billionaire looked at his roommate in surprise; they usually didn't talk during classes, "Hi."

"So… Marie and I need a witness for our marriage to be legal. Could you, maybe, be that person?"

Both men had stopped walking. Bruce turned to fully face Josh with is eyebrows raised, "Really?"

The Creatonian swallowed, "Yeah."

"Sure."

Josh's eyes widened, and his face broke into a smile.

That was easier than he thought.

* * *

Two weeks later the day had arrived. It was not a big ceremony with a lots people and decor- but that didn't mean that Josh and Marie weren't still nervous.

They didn't dress formal, just a little nicer. The three of them arrived at the courthouse at the predetermined time.

The whole thing was simple and quick. Within thirty minutes they were exiting the building as Joshua and Marie Logan, a legally married couple, recognized by the state of New Jersey.

Things were starting to be okay.

Although he protested, Bruce finally gave in and went with the newly-weds to a dinner that Josh had saved up for.

Bruce thought that they would want to be alone, but Marie insisted that he celebrate with them.

The dinner wasn't too expensive, but it was nice nonetheless.

Bruce was surprised that they had wanted him there with them. He assumed he would be along as a third wheel.

That didn't end up being the case. Both Marie and Josh engaged him in conversations, so the dinner was anything but awkward. It was quite pleasant. They talked and acted like they were just three friends on a night out.

They acted like they were normal.

That their lives were ordinary.

Just for a night.

Marie was better at convincing herself and others that everything was ordinary than the men. She was able to clear her mind of the previous events for an evening.

While Josh was afraid that his mind would never be clear again.

Bruce had never been normal, starting from his birth he was technically the odd one out. Most kids didn't grow up in a house the size of a hotel. As a teenager, he was "homeschooled" by Alfred. In reality, Bruce was traveling to different countries to train.

His mission was given to him when he was eight and nothing had stopped him from starting it at a young age.

He chose to go to college in Gotham to stay in his city for his "work", but he also needed to maintain a believable civilian lifestyle.

"Bruce."

The vigilante was broken out of his train of thought when he heard his name. Marie and Josh were both looking at him with confusion and concern.

"Are you alright?" Josh asked.

"I'm good… just thinking."

Marie pursed her lips together but let the matter go. The Myopic had noticed the melancholy look on her friend's face. After Bruce had shown concern for her earlier, she began to interact with him more and even started to see him as a friend. Whether or not he thought of her in the same fashion, she didn't know.

Marie knew that Bruce was a closed up soul, one that she wouldn't be able to understand until he let her. She respected that.

Josh, on the other hand, was more persistent. When he wanted to know something, he would dig. That digging didn't always get him the answer he had hoped for.

Why didn't Bruce have more friends?

He knew the backstory.

He had heard the "I work alone" speech.

He didn't understand why, though.

And Josh was curious.

 _'Go ahead. Dig. Ruin the fake trust that you have earned.'_

But, that was not the focus for tonight. Tonight was a celebration of Josh and Marie's unity and love. Not for figuring out the troubled psyche of his roommate.

Dinner came and went without a fault. The slightly concerned-filled tension that hung in the atmosphere had evaporated. Now the college students were laughing and smiling.

All was good.

The semi-formal restaurant had a small dance floor that was open for use. Dessert had just been eaten when Josh heard a familiar song come on over the speakers. A grin spread across his face as an idea popped into his head. He imagined a basic video camera with film and handed it to Bruce under the table. His roommate glanced at him, wondering what he was planning.

But it was clear that he was supposed to film something. Josh stood up and held his hand out to Marie, who looked up at him in confusion. Nevertheless, she took his hand and allowed the Creatonian to lead her to the dance floor.

She and Bruce were starting to get an idea of what was going on. Bruce began to film as the couple began to dance in the middle of the song "Come and Get Your Love" by Redbone.

Josh wasn't much of a dancer, but he knew some basics because of Marie. She loved to dance almost as much as she loved acting.

He swung her out, just to spin her in close to him. They weren't extravagant with their dancing, but it was more than the typical standing in place and swaying. Josh was careful not to do anything too intense because of the baby. Who he was becoming more excited to meet by the week.

The Creatonian was finally able to process fully the fact that he was going to be a father. The couple's smiles could have lit up the dark side of the moon.

They were so happy.

Bruce was glad for them.

Josh had found someone to be with, be a hero along with be inspirational, and even was starting a family. He was able to have what Bruce couldn't. The billionaire respected people who could pull that off, even if he didn't always show it.

Josh looked up to Bruce more than he did anyone else. He admired the determination and dedication that his roommate has for the hero gig. The more Josh fought crime, the more passionate he became about it. Though, he never thought he would come close to the skill level that Bruce had.

Bruce did change his life, but he changed it for the better. The longer Josh spent on Earth, the more he realized that: People change people.

And then people change the world.

* * *

As soon as the dinner ended, Bruce and Josh went to their respective locations to do their "activities". Maire headed back to her dorm.

Josh returned home sooner than his roommate. The clock read 2:35 am. Thankfully, crime had been lighter that night, for Josh was exhausted.

He collapsed on his bed, using his draining mental energy to imagine himself in his pajamas. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Josh's eyes opened to find the, now familiar, indigo dreamscape surrounding him. Ever since his first real encounter with the Ost, he had continued to return each night during his sleep.

The Ost had not appeared in front of him since then, but Josh could still feel him in his mind.

Just lurking there.

Listening to his every thought.

Knowing his every move.

Josh was still so unsure of everything that was happening with his dreamscape. It seemed so quiet, so empty now, which contrasted with the constant buzzing of thoughts he had during the day. As much as his didn't want to listen to what the Ost told him, he was curious.

Could he truly develop and design his dreamscape?

The Ost said it took control.

How much control, though?

Josh wanted to find out.

Hesitantly, he closed his eyes and pictured and concentrated on a chair. When he opened them again, there was a wooden dining chair in front of him.

It worked… And why didn't he feel as if his mental energy hadn't been drained?

' _You have no limit in the dreamscape Joshua. It is why the Demiurgic has much power- she lie in between your reality and the dreamscape. While in here, all that one must focus on is control.'_

The Ost appeared as a silhouette of a full-bodied man sitting in the chair. The slate-tinted mist surrounding it danced around Josh's feet. He looked at the creature who inhabited his mind with cautiousness and disgust.

"What do you want?"

' _Joshua, I think we got off on the wrong foot.'_

"There's not a right foot we could have gotten off on."

' _I know what I say might seem harsh, but you know it is the truth. I only wish to help you to accept the reality of your life and to assist in bringing you to your full potential.'_

"Everything you say is wrong. You don't know what you're talking about."

' _I know more than you.'_

Josh tried to think of something, anything, to say back, but nothing came to mind. Why didn't he deny what the Ost told him?

It wasn't right.

It couldn't be right.

Josh became overwhelmed with confusion and mental conflict. It was like there was a knot of feelings and thoughts inside of him that he couldn't untangle.

The Ost stood up from the chair and walked over to the Creatonian. ' _You are very conflicted on what to believe. I can understand- the truth can be hard to handle. If you allow me, I can help you understand everything. You want that. I can tell. You want to learn.'_

Josh hated being confused.

He hated not knowing.

But, he wasn't stupid.

"You don't want to help me. I am not sure what you want, but it certainly won't benefit me."

The Ost stayed silent. He wasn't sure what it was feeling or thinking. It just began to fade away once more, only leaving its final words ringing in Josh's ears.

' _Accept the truth, Joshua.'_

He wouldn't.

He couldn't.

It wasn't true.

Nothing the Ost said was right.

At least, not to Josh.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hallie: Hey! This chapter covers the event that sets up the Justice League. Much research was done for this chapter. :)**

 **All feedback is appreciated.**

 **I do not own the Justice League, Marie Logan, Appellaxians, or Young Justice.**

 **I do own Joshua Logan and Creatonia.**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"We recommend that everyone should remain calm and to stay indoors."

The world had been thrown into chaos in less than twenty-four hours. The previous night, at around 11:35 pm, meteorites began to pelt the Earth. There were seven in total.

Out of these massive rocks stepped seven giant creatures- each one seeming to be made from a different element.

Wood, Stone, Fire, Crystal, Mercury, Glass, and Gold.

The monsters were attacking cities all over the world. The governmental and local authorities seemed powerless against them. As soon as the threat had hit, Bruce had rushed off to somewhere and Josh was left watching the newscast in his room, unsure of what to do.

The Creatonian had yet to deal with a severe threat. over the months, he had been getting more attention for stopping crimes- heists and robberies- but this was whole other level. Josh had told Marie to stay in her friend's dorm because she was nine months pregnant, ready to give birth any day now.

Marie, thankfully, decided to take his advice. After the wedding, the couple had moved into the married dorms. They weren't the nicest, so he felt that she was safer in one of the most secure buildings.

The Stone monster had been found heading to New York City. Josh had to fight the urge to run off and help.

What would he have done once he got there?

There was no way that anyone could take these things down on their own.

His attention snapped away from the small screen when the door opened. Bruce entered the room with a stern expression on his face.

"Come with me."

Josh said nothing as he followed Bruce to a car which led them to a large house.

 _This_ was Wayne Manor.

"What are we doing here?" Josh wondered aloud, his gaze still locked on the home in front of him.

"I need your help."

His… help? Bruce never needed anyone's help.

The gates to the Manor opened, allowing Josh to see the full glory of where Bruce had grown up. The door to the building was opened by an older man who spoke with a British accent, "Welcome home, Master Bruce."

The billionaire gave a nod to the more elderly man, "Alfred, this is Josh. We are going to be dealing with… business stuff."

Alfred nodded, understanding what the man had meant. The Creatonian was lost. He had no idea what Bruce wanted his help with. Joshua was led down the halls until they stopped in front of a father clock. What he wasn't expecting was the clock to slide open, revealing a gap in the wall.

The stepped into an elevator, and Josh felt them begin to move downwards and then forwards. There wasn't any point in questioning what Bruce did with his spare time anymore. The elevator doors opened, and Josh found himself standing in a vast cavern.

"You have a… cave-lair under you mansion?"

"It's actually a little to the right…"

Josh gave him a look, "Not my point. Why am I down here anyways?"

"Clearly you are aware of the attacks we are under. I need you to help me stop them."

Josh fell silent for a moment, "You need my help?"

"Did I just not say that?"

"I… uh… What happened to working alone?"

Bruce sighed, "Even I know when something is too big to handle solo."

"There are people who are more qualified to save the world than me."

"I don't like any of them."

' _Cute. He trusts you. How are you going to screw this one up?'_

Josh ignored the Ost's comment and kept his gaze locked with Bruce's. "They're still more qualified than I am."

"You're plenty qualified."

"Not for something this catastrophic."

"Everyone has their first."

The Creatonian couldn't seem to comprehend the fact that Bruce honestly wanted his help. He trusted him enough to show him his secret quarters and to assist him in saving the world.

When did that happen?

"But-"

The billionaire interrupted him, "Are you going to help me or not?"

Josh fell silent, confused on what to do.

Bruce was relying on his help, but he didn't feel that he was ready.

' _You will fail. You will ensure the end of the world.'_

The Ost's condescending words rang through his head. It though he couldn't do it.

It was wrong.

He told himself he would never listen to it again.

"I'll help."

"Good."

* * *

Marie took deep breaths.

She was lying on her friend Alicia's loveseat. Josh was paranoid that she or the baby would get hurt in their sketchy dorms after the panic of the attacks, so Alicia was kind enough to offer her a place to stay until the threat passed.

She had the radio on, the newscaster's voice was giving the latest updates on the attacks. Marie hoped that Josh was out there saving the world. She was proud of the hero he had become, whether or not he believed in his potential.

She almost hoped that their child would inherit his powers so that they could be apart of something bigger. The world needed more beacons of hope.

At the same time, she didn't want their child anywhere near the lifestyle.

She never wanted them to get hurt.

She didn't want Josh to get hurt either, but she saw how much helping people, helped him.

He had become more confident.

More trusting.

More prepared.

More aware.

He was happier in a way.

And that is all she ever wanted for him.

* * *

Bruce could see the astound expression on Josh's face as he hacked into government files. He was trying to see if they had any information on the creatures that were attacking Earth. On another T.V. monitor, a newscast was showing a hero called "Superman" defending Metropolis against the Crystal Monster.

 _Superman_ … such a silly name.

Why didn't he go with something more blatant? Like: Mr. _You-Can-Never-Defeat-Me_ man.

He turned his focus back to the files when the computer said, "Access granted."

He sifted through the files, finding nothing of importance on the matter. It seemed to be an unknown threat to Earth. Which meant there was no known way of stopping it. The thing that seemed to be doing the most damage was the physical attacks heroes across the globe were giving them.

Bruce turned away from the computer screen to face Josh, whose attention was locked on the newscast. He was watching Superman in awe. Bruce knew that Josh heavily doubted his skill as a hero. It irritated him that he was looking up to the flying bulls-eye. Josh was a plenty good hero he didn't need to compare himself to anyone. "Any ideas?"

Josh was snapped out of his daze, he spun around to his old roommate, "Ideas?"

Josh said nothing after that for a few moments, wearing a conflicted expression as he racked his mind for solutions.

"Anything is appreciated."

The Creatonian hesitated for a second, "It's obvious that someone cannot take all of them alone, but I don't think the two of us is enough either. Other heroes are fighting these things, and I've heard of them teaming up before… Maybe we need to do the same? Ya know, meet up and strategize?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes briefly… Teamwork. Not something he was the best at, but the situation was bigger than all of them, and if they wanted to stop it, he might have to work outside his comfort zone. "You're right."

Josh's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

Bruce gave him an incredulous look, "I can work with others, you know."

His cheeks tinted red as he ducked his head slightly, "Sorry."

The billionaire turned back to the computer and began typing. The photos of six heroes were pulled up on the screen: Wonder Woman, Superman, Flash, a Green Lantern named Hal Jordan, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter.

"These six are the most capable heroes I've seen helping to stop the attacks. They are already fighting, but, as you said, it would help to have a plan. We may find that particular people are better at fighting a certain alien."

"How do you plan on getting in contact with all of them?"

"That is where you come in."

Josh drew back in confusion, "Me?"

"Use your powers to figure out a way to contact them all."

The Creatonian mentally scolded himself for not realizing the obvious solution. He thought hard for ideas that wouldn't use a much mental energy. The simpler and purer (in substance) the creation was, the less mental energy it took. He settled on using small clouds to spell out "Meet at the top of the Empire State Building now. Please." in front of their faces.

He made sure to include longevity, so they could actually notice and read the message. Josh closed his eyes and pictured the what he wanted clearly in his mind.

Clarity was the key.

"There. Hopefully, the six of them get the memo. All we need to do is head to the top of the Empire State Building."

Bruce nodded and left to get changed while Josh imagined his uniform. The two of them then boarded the Batplane and headed for New York City.

* * *

As they flew over the skyscrapers, the Stone monster could be seen on the far edges of the city. The creature's strength was certainly not their speed.

Batman landed the plane of a flat roof of a nearby building, and the duo climbed to the top of the tower. When they reached the top, four out of the six heroes were already present. The Kryptonian and Speedster were chatting while the Amazonian and Martian stood off to the side. All four heads turned when the Creatonian and vigilante neared the group.

The Man of Steel nodded, "Batman."

"Superman."

Image looked over at the Dark Knight, "You know him?"

"We've had… a few encounters."

Wonder Woman stepped forward, "What are we all doing here?"

The Creatonian swallowed, "Uh- I am the one who asked you all to come… Well, we are." He gestured to himself and Batman. "I will explain why when the other two arrive."

The group fell into a tense silence; no one was sure what to say or do. It wasn't long before Aquaman, and the Green Lantern joined them all.

Flash turned to Image, "We are all here. Why?"

Batman answered, "We are all aware of the fact that Earth is under attack. Instead of us all working separately, it might be better form a structured plan."

"We were each handling a creature fine on our own," Wonder Woman countered.

The Dark Knight narrowed his eyes, "For now. But, I doubt we all know what these things are or what their motivation is. It would be helpful to share any information one of you may have."

"I know of some information."

The group's attention turned to the Green Lantern. "They are called Appellaxians and what they are attacking Earth in are host bodies. They have come to Earth to fight a battle for their planet. I assume they are attacking cities to flatten them for a prime battleground. They have been known to use all the land space on a planet as a war zone. Each Appellaxian seems to have taken a form based on a Natural element."

Wonder Woman crossed her arms, "Good to know, but how do we defeat them?"

"On Mars, I had heard of the Appellaxians from when they have attacked other planets, I heard that the most efficient way of defeating them was to keep the separate and use physical attacks to bring them down one by one." Martain Manhunter said.

Flash looked confused, "Wasn't that what we were doing?"

"Essentially, yes," Image answered, "But, we had no system to who was attacking which alien. I think that if we figured out who would be best fitted for which Appellaxian, we may better chances of winning."

Aquaman nodded his head in agreement, "He makes a good point. You go by Image, am I correct?"

The Creatonian nodded.

"Alright, the creatures appear to be made of wood, stone, fire, crystal, mercury, glass, and gold. The Stone Appellaxian would seem to be the strongest, so I could take it on," Superman said.

"It would be best for me not to be put against the Fire Appellaxian. Perhaps my abilities would stand the best chance versus the Glass one, due to it's possible fragileness?" The Martian added in.

After some discussion, it was decided that it would be: Superman v. Stone, Wonder Woman v. Crystal, Green Lantern v. Mercury, Aquaman v. Fire, Martian Manhunter v. Glass, Flash v. Gold, and Batman and Image v. Wood.

Batman and Image agreed to be the two heroes to pair up, due to their prior experience with one another.

Before they all went their separate ways, Batman equipped all if then with a comm set, in case one of them needed assistance.

Things were looking in their favor.

* * *

Marie hadn't moved from her spot all day, the newscast was still playing, but she was barely paying any attention to it.

Around early afternoon, she had begun to get incredibly painful contractions. Her water had not broken yet, so she did not bother to go to the hospital.

They kept getting worse.

As her current contraction faded away, she was able to catch the voice coming from the radio: "This just in, the final alien monster has been taken down by the Flash. We are safe."

She smiled.

The open window allowed in the sweet June breeze to flow in, and for a moment, the twenty-year-old felt no pain.

Until she did.

There was a sharp pain and then dampness.

"Alicia!"

Her friend came running in from the other room and saw what was happening, "OH MY GOD. I will get your things."

Alicia began rushing around, getting ready to leave for the hospital. She called over to Marie, "Where is Josh?"

"Out."

"Should I call him?"

The Myopic gritted her teeth from the pain, "H-he isn't near a phone. He will figure out where I am later."

Alicia looked uncomfortable with the fact that she couldn't get in contact with Josh but helped Marie out of the dorm nonetheless.

The baby was coming.

She was going to be a mother.

A… mother.

What had she gotten herself into?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hallie: Chapter 8 is here! This story is coming to a close very, very soon.**

 **I do not own Bruce Wayne, Marie Logan, or Young Justice.**

 **I do own Joshua, Ren, the Ost, and Creatonia.**

 **Feedback is always appreciated. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Exhausted, Josh entered his dormitory, ready to collapse on the bed. He noticed that the rooms were silent. The threat was over; he expected Marie to be back. He glanced around, looking for some sign that his wife had been home.

Nothing.

They couldn't afford a phone at the moment, so there was no way of calling the friend she was staying with. If Marie was in some dire situation, she knew Bruce's phone number and then he could come and pass the message along. His old roommate hadn't mentioned anything on the way home, though.

Something in Josh's gut told him that Marie wasn't okay. That she needed him. He was about to make the trek across campus to Alicia's dorm when he heard a sharp knock at the door. The Creatonian opened it to see a slightly concerned Bruce standing there.

"You need to get to the hospital, now."

Josh furrowed his brows, "Why?"

"Marie went into labour."

It took Josh a moment to process the news before he scrambled out. About halfway down the hall he froze and turned back to Bruce, "Which hospital?"

"Gotham Mercy. You need a ride?"

"Please."

The two men arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later. It was nighttime, so the only light being provided was from the street lamps. The thick and humid warmth did not help the beads of sweat trickling down Josh's neck.

He walked through the front doors and went straight to the receptionist desk. Josh swallowed the lump in his throat, "I am looking for Marie Logan."

The overweight woman sitting at the desk glanced up after typing a few words, "Are you, family?"

"I'm her husband and the baby's father."

"Room 567."

Josh and Bruce headed over to that wing of the hospital. When they neared the room, a pacing Alicia came into view. She looked relieved when she saw the two of them. "It's about time you got here. Remind me never to have kids when I get older-or to at least adopt."

Bruce cringed a bit, "That bad?"

"The miracle of life is not a delicate process," She turned to Josh. "You should get in there."

Josh took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A nurse opened the door and let him in once he said who he was. The Creatonian found his wife on a hospital bed with her legs spread open.

Her eyes were screwed shut, and she looked like she was trying not to yell out in pain. The doctor nodded at Josh, "She about halfway through the labour."

The Creatonian gave a slight nod, feeling lightheaded from what he saw but still went to stand by Marie. He took her hand, "Ree? Um- how are you holding up?"

She tightly gripped his hand but opened to eyes to glare at him, "I hate you so much right now."

Josh was a little put off by the comment but was consoled by one of the nurses who told him that Marie's response was typical.

Hormones and pain can make people say and do out-of-the-ordinary things.

Marie calmed down slightly when the doctors gave her the epidural. Josh kept his eyes locked on his wife, not daring to look at what was happening on the other end. The Creatonian's mind was racing, never stopping to settle on a single thought.

Fatherhood.

Work.

Money.

Family.

Support.

Happiness.

Readiness?

Child.

He was going to have a child…

One that he was supposed to raise and protect. He had never felt so terrified in his life.

* * *

Six hours later, the famous first cry was heard.

"Congratulations. it's a girl!"

Josh looked over at Marie, was was elated. After the baby was checked over and cleaned, she was handed back to Marie. The child gazed up at her mother with bright green eyes, which she had gotten from her father along with the red hair on her head. The little girl had a curious expression on her face as she looked throughout the room.

Joshua couldn't take his eyes of his daughter.

...Daughter.

He had a beautiful baby girl.

The Creatonian looked over at Marie, "Any ideas for a name?"

"I'm not sure yet."

A blonde nurse watched the young family with adoration, "I always love this part. Everything is so serene. It is lovely."

Josh smiled. She was right, everything felt serene for the first time in his life. His eyes widened as an idea popped into his head, "I've got it."

The Myopic glanced up, "A name?'

He nodded, "Serenity."

A grin crossed Marie's face, "Perfect. We could call her Ren fo short."

A way to preserve the moment forever.

There was a light knock at the door before it slowly opened and Alicia poked her head through, "Hey. How's the baby?"

"Quiet."

Bruce chuckled as he followed Alicia in, "Enjoy it while it lasts. I hear it doesn't last long."

Alicia stood on the other side of the bed, across from Josh. A gleeful smile was plastered on her face as she looked down at the baby girl, "She's precious."

Marie smiled, "Meet Serenity Rose Logan. We're calling her Ren."

"Hi, Rennie," Alicia cooed.

Josh reached down and carefully picked up Ren, holding his daughter for the first time.

She was so tiny.

So fragile.

His to protect.

* * *

A few hours a passed and Marie had fallen asleep. Alicia had returned to campus to study for a test that was postponed due to the attacks the previous days. This left Josh, Bruce, and Ren the only three still conscious (though the baby had fallen asleep a few times).

Josh wasn't sure why Bruce had decided to stick around so long. Not that he was complaining, his company was… nice. Bruce was sitting in one of the chairs, reading the newspaper (something he seemed to do often).

The Creatonian spoke up quietly, careful to not wake up his wife, "Do you want to hold her?"

The billionaire's eye shot up, "What?"

"Do you want to hold her?"

"The baby?"

Joshua nodded.

Bruce furrowed his brows, "You'd let me?"

"Of course."

He blinked. Bruce himself couldn't pinpoint why he'd stayed in the hospital so long. It just felt right, in a way. "Um, okay. Sure."

Josh, admittedly, was bit anxious with handing Ren over, but he trusted Bruce. He walked over and gently placed Ren into Bruce's arms, showing him the correct way to hold her.

Bruce wasn't expecting the tiny girl to be so light and delicate-looking. She lied there staring up at him. Even as an infant, her green gaze unnerved him slightly. The corners of her mouth turned upward, forming an awkward smile.

Josh chuckled from his standing position next to the man, "She likes you."

"It was probably just a reflex smile."

"She likes you," Josh insisted.

Bruce looked up at the Creatonian, "You've come a long way since I first met you."

"I've had a lot of help," Josh fell silent for a moment. "This might be my overwhelmed emotions speaking here Bruce, but thank you. Thank you for teaching me, believing in me, supporting me… being my friend. I never knew any of that from anyone other than Marie until I met you. So… thanks."

The billionaire was stunned at Josh's proclamation; he had never expected to hear that. "You're welcome. I don't see why I wouldn't do that. I mean… you are my best friend."

Josh froze, "I am?"

Bruce thought for a moment before nodding, "Yeah. You are."

He smiled, "Well, thanks. You're mine too."

...A best friend?

He had never had a best friend other than Marie before. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that Bruce would constitute as a best friend. Their bonding may have begun because they had something to hold over one another, but at some point the two of them started to click.

They had come a long way.

Josh wondered where things would go next.

* * *

A few days later, Marie and Ren were released from the hospital. When Josh had gone to told to the doctor about payment, he was surprised to discover it had already been covered. He was going to have to talk to a certain billionaire later.

(He greatly appreciated the kind gesture, but wanted to support his family himself.)

Though, that did allow him to afford a rent for a cheap apartment off campus with the money he had saved from a job he had gotten at Gotham Zoo, which paid more than his previous one at a convenience store. A few extra bucks was scored here and there from musical gigs Josh was able to book. With a newborn, Marie had temporarily dropped out of college.

Josh would continue to attend school and work, with the hopes that his family could pull, though. He knew things were going to be tough for a while, but he believed that his hard work would pull off.

Nights proved to be long, as Ren proved to be loud. Marie would normally take care of he since Josh's hero business limited his sleep.

Their lives were slightly chaotic, but the couple held it together alright.

Marie's head was on the table while Josh kept bouncing a wailing Ren in his arms. It was 7:45 pm and the baby girl would _not stop crying._

"Princess, would you calm down for Daddy, please?"

Nothing.

The couple's attention turned to the door when a knock was heard. The Myopic's tired voice called out, "Come in!"

Bruce stepped into their tiny flat, wincing at the noise Ren was emitting. The billionaire had made it a habit of dropping by unannounced over the two months following Ren's birth. He claimed it was to see his Goddaughter. (A title Josh had asked Bruce if he wanted when Ren was a week old).

"That child is going to hate being ignored."

Josh smiled, "If she ever shuts up long enough to even allow it to happen."

Marie glanced up, "I do hope you are wrong Josh."

The Creatonian gave his wife a sympathetic smile, "You're exhausted. Go and get some sleep."

"Are you fine with her?"

"I can handle it."

The Myopic stood up and kissed his cheek, "I love you, so much."

He called out, "Love you too!", as she retired to the bedroom.

Ren continued to cry. It was becoming difficult to tune out the noise. Bruce stretched out his arms, offering to take the baby. Josh's arms were growing tired, so he didn't protest someone else holding her.

"Fatherhood is not easy."

The billionaire quirked an eyebrow, "I don't recall anyone saying it would be."

Josh looked on at Bruce in utter amazement. Ren had stopped crying. "How are you so good with kids?"

"I'm not."

Josh chuckled, "Yeah, right."

Aside from the lack of sleep, Josh had been much happier over the past few months. The biggest contributor was the silence the Ost had granted him.

Yes, he wondered why it suddenly decided to stop harassing him, but it was a nice break from the constant negativity. He didn't even know if it was in his dreamscape anymore.

It was.

The deity was still residing in the dreamscape; the only thing was, it wasn't just sticking to Josh's. Every sentient creature has a dreamscape, and each one is connected. Creatonians were simply more in tune with their own than others.

Ren intrigued the Ost. After she was born, it crept into her dreamscape. The Ost could sense that the child possessed more mental energy than her father. She would also have no prior knowledge of itself or the Demiurgic, for it knew that Josh would attempt to raise he with much Creatonian influence.

That made her more vulnerable.

That would make her perfect.

She was going to become its Little Dreamer.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hallie: Chapter 9 has arrived! This means that there is one more chapter left. The final chapter is going to a have a lot of shit go down. [To me at least.]**

 **I do not own Young Justice.**

 **I do own Joshua Logan, Ren Logan, Creatonia, and the Ost.**

 **Feedback is always appreciated. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

He was becoming stronger.

More independent.

More trusting.

Happier.

He would ruin everything if he kept down this path.

Something would have to be done to ensure his place.

Everything would work out accordingly.

It always did.

* * *

Josh was sitting on the couch watching a nine-month-old Ren crawl around on the floor. He couldn't believe how fast she was growing. It had become very apparent that she had inherited the stubbornness of both of her parents (though Joshua was more well known for it).

The biggest change they had noticed was how their daughter responded to music. Josh would often play classic rock and when he did, Ren would starting bouncing and dancing with a smile plastered on her face. He and Marie predicted her creative outlet would end up being something musical.

The Creatonian reached over to the radio and flicked it to the oldies station. The baby froze, and he head turned towards the music. The song "Sha-Boom" filled the room, bringing a grin to Ren's face. Josh reached down and scooped up his daughter and began to waltz her around the room.

He kept a strong grip on her so that she wouldn't fall. The little girl was shrieking with laughter, joy radiating off from her. Marie poked her head out from the bedroom to see what was going on. The Myopic had to stifle her giggles at the sight. Ren had certainly become her father's Princess, as it should be.

Josh saw his wife watching them and flashed her a smile, "Join us!"

Marie chuckled, "No, no. You two look fine on your own."

He shook his head as he moved Ren to one arm and grabbed Marie with the other, pulling her close. She rolled her eyes in amusement, allowing Josh to spin her around.

Marie was one of the only people who got to see this side of Josh. He had become a bit more open since becoming a hero, but he was still locked away to most people. She was honestly amazed at how open Josh was to Bruce (and vice-versa from what she had learned about the billionaire).

She did silently hope that Ren ended up being more outgoing than her father. And from the smile on her daughter's face, she didn't think she'd have to worry about that too much.

* * *

Since the Appellaxian attacks, the public had been asking more about the eight heroes who had saved them. They had heard about them before, but since a cameraman had caught them meeting on the Empire State Building, questions concerning whether or not they were a team had arisen.

The eight of them met once again to discuss how to address the issues. Superman suggested by confirming the rumors by forming an actual team. Most of them were on board (Batman took some convincing), but in the end the Justice League of America was formed.

Josh felt a bit uncomfortable with the publicity he had gained as Image since then. Most of the U.S. now knew who he was.

A hero.

'A freak.'

On top of it all, the Ost has become vocal once more.

His powers made him different, by that didn't make him a freak. Or at least: being a freak wasn't a bad thing.

Not to himself anymore.

A concern that had Josh at a standstill with what to do was the appearance of Ren's powers. A Creatonian's abilities usually showed up around six months old, as they did with his daughter. It was shown by little-colored fuzzballs that would appear around the baby. For some reason, that is what babies thought about.

The colored fuzzballs were surrounding Ren in masses, which told him that she had much more mental energy than he did.

That wasn't always a good thing.

In Creatonia, children began school at a very young age, which taught them how to control their powers. The teachers had to go through intense training themselves to become certified. Josh was not a certified teacher and teaching a Creatonian to control their powers (especially when their mental energy was higher) could be very dangerous.

Ren would need a secure place to train, and the safest place he could think of would be the League's headquarters.

 _Recognized, Image. 05._

The Creatonian entered the League's new mountain headquarters in Happy Harbor. The inside was still under construction, but it was usable for the basics. In the main room of the H.Q. stood Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter. The four were discussing intel that suggested that a villain organization may also be in formation.

Superman turned to the newcomer with a smile, "Image, you are just in time."

Since Josh was supposed to be working as a team with the other heroes on occasion, he pushed himself out of his comfort zone and tried to get to know them. There were some who were more open than others, which he could understand. Superman, Flash, and Manhunter seemed to be the ones he got along with best.

[Excluding Bats- whom he already knew.]

"On time for what?"

Wonder Woman spoke up, "Have you seen any sign of new crime groups in New York City?"

"There is always a new organized crime in New York."

"Ones with superpowers."

Josh's eyes widened, "Powers? As in a supervillain group?"

Manhunter nodded, "We are suspected the formation of one."

The Creatonian sighed, "Just what we needed. There's been something I've meant to ask you all."

The four sets of eyes all turned on him, awaiting his query.

"My daughter has inherited my powers but on a stronger level. The issue with Creatonian powers is that they take an extensive amount of training to control. I am not going to be the most qualified trainer so somethings may get… out of hand. What I am trying to ask is: May I have permission to bring her to the League headquarters, wherever that might be, when she gets old enough? I will make sure she knows the rules and not to say anything, and she will only be here for a limited amount of time for training purposes only and-"

"Image. Breathe. You're rambling," Superman cut him off.

Batman glanced at the others, "I don't see any reason she shouldn't be allowed to train here, as long as she stays safe and follows the rules we lay down for her. And with her parents, that shouldn't be an issue."

Wonder Woman nodded, "Agreed."

"What they said," Superman added.

Manhunter cocked his head slightly, "Your powers are mentally based, correct?"

Josh nodded.

"As are mine. When she comes of age, I could also assist you in the mental-control training if you would like."

A look of surprise crossed the Creatonian's face, "Seriously? That would be incredible. Thank you."

With four out of the remaining seven Leaguers, the other three wouldn't be hard to convince.

* * *

The mental abilities of Martian Manhunter intrigued Josh. The two spent the rest of that day discussing their powers and homeworlds. When Josh hesitantly mentioned the Dreamscape, MM said that he had also heard of such a place.

Apparently, Martians with stronger telekinetic powers could also enter the Dreamscape.

"You can call me by my true name, J'onn J'onzz."

The Creatonian smiled, he felt that he could trust him. "My legal name is Joshua Logan. I go by Josh."

'You are trusting random beings? Are you an idiot. What if they hurt your daughter?'

J'onn's face contracted in confusion; something felt off.

Not with Josh.

But with his mind.

The Martian still felt that he could trust the Creatonian, but something was seriously wrong. "Josh, have you ever entered the Dreamscape?"

He nodded, "A few times. Why?"

"No particular reason. I was simply wondering."

* * *

Martian Manhunter voiced his concerns for Josh to Batman, whose interest peaked when hearing this. He made a note to keep an eye on his friend.

* * *

Josh lied in bed next to Marie.

His eyes were wide as he stared at the ceiling.

It wouldn't shut up.

It

just

kept

talking.

He couldn't sleep, no matter what he did. No sleep meant his mental energy couldn't be restored.

It meant no powers.

But, that was the least of his problems.

He would be okay.

Josh just needed to close his eyes and sleep.

' _You are nothing.'_

Green eyes opened once more.

Stop it.

' _Nothing.'_

Stop.

' _Worthless.'_

Shut up.

' _Freak.'_

The Creatonian shot up in his bed, fingers clawing at his hair. His thoughts were begging the Ost to be silent. Begging it to allow him to get to sleep.

' _Powerless.'_

Josh held back a frustrated groan, falling back on his pillow and trying not to cry.

He just wanted sleep.

Was that too much to ask?

* * *

Josh stumbled into Mount Justice after work the following day. He hadn't been able to drift off, so he got up earlier than normal to take care of Ren until Marie woke up.

To say he was exhausted would be an understatement.

The Creatonian kept his head high and went through the day, hoping that the following night would go smoother. The silver-tinted glasses he wore as Image kept the other Leaguers from seeing the dark circles under his eyes. Batman did take notice of the slowed-down pace he walked with and how whenever he was standing upright, he was leaning up against something.

Josh grew anxious when Flash asked him if he could imagine him a protein bar since he was for. His mental energy was running dangerously low.

A simple protein bar would be too difficult, right?

His fellow Leaguers stared in shock as Josh crumped to the floor, the protein bar skidding to the Flash's feet. Wonder Woman quickly knelt down and felt for a pulse, "He is alive, but his pulse is faint."

It didn't take long for the Creatonian to be rushed to the medical wing of the Cave with his teammates left unsure of what had just occurred.

* * *

His Dreamscape gained new features the more time he spent in it. The Ost did allow Josh a certain amount of control, mostly to decorate. Thick green grass covered the ground, and lush trees could be seen speckled about. Stars were freckles across the indigo sky, creating a very peaceful atmosphere.

Josh could be seen passed out under one of the rees, unable to regain consciousness for the time being.

A dark mist enveloped him as the Ost grew closer.

' _Things will go back to the way they were intended to be.'_

* * *

Four days passed since Josh had collapsed. He was stable and mostly healthy, just physically and mentally exhausted. The League decided it was best for Josh to stay in the Cave until he awoke.

Marie was frantic when Bruce told her what happened. She had a vague idea of why but needed to see him to be positive. The League, while hesitant to allow a civilian into Mount Justice, did understand having a worried significant other. Marie left Ren in the care of Alicia and was escorted to the Cave.

She was sworn to secrecy due to her knowledge of the Cave's location.

Marie entered Josh's room and immediately took his hand. Batman stood a few feet behind her, "He's stable. We think he'll be alright."

The Myopic glanced back at him, "Oh, he will be. By the sound of it, he simply ran too low on mental energy. When a Creatonian's mental energy gets too low, they collapse. Sleep is the only thing that will replenish it. The dangerous thing happens when it gets too low too fast. When that happens, the results can be fatal."

The Dark Knight didn't reply. His eyes were locked on his unconscious friend.

Fatal.

That word rang through his mind.

Marie's voice brought him back to reality, "What's odd, though, is that Josh allowed his energy to get this low. It is very unlike him to let that happen."

Batman narrowed his eyes; maybe Martian Manhunter was on to something when he said there was something to be concerned about.

* * *

Green orbs flickered open to be greeted by the now familiar starry indigo sky.

He felt refreshed.

The last thing he could recall was the Flash asking for a protein bar. Then: nothing.

He must have blacked out.

His mental energy had been extremely low… All because the Ost had kept him awake.

The Creatonian stood and began to scan the layout of his Dreamscape. It didn't take him ling to spit the black mist creeping along the ground.

' _You have awoken Joshua.'_

"What are you doing to me? What do you want?"

' _You ask too many questions.'_

"You don't give detailed enough answers."

The Ost went silent as it began to increase in size. The dark figure loomed over the Creatonian.

Josh froze, unable to react.

' _You need to remember one thing and one thing only. I control your Dreamscape. I am more powerful. I am in charge.'_

He narrowed his eyes. For the past eight years, he had been taunted and negatively influenced by this deity. Enough was enough. "You do not control me, though. I will _never_ believe or listen to you again."

' _I shall control you one day. I am not one to give up.'_

"Neither am I."

Josh had all but declared a mental war with the Ostentiferous.

The Ost was silently infuriated. Joshua had grown and become more independent. It would still fight to regain its control, but its primary focus had to turn to somebody new.

Ren.

The Ost knew that Josh wouldn't think his daughter could be affected by it. He would never know until the child told him, and if everything went according to plan, by then, it would be too late.

It would take longer than initially planned, but with the help of its Little Dreamer, everything could still go the Ost's way.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hallie: THE FINAL CHAPTER! It is here. I am going to miss writing Joshy for the time being. [This isn't the end of Josh, though.]**

 **If you enjoyed this story and want to see what happens next, feel free to check out the next installment: It's All Led Up to Now. [Following that one is Flight of Mind.]**

 **I do not own Young Justice, the JL, Batman, Marie Logan, or Garfield Logan.**

 **I do own Joshua Logan, Ren Logan, Creatonia, the Ost, and Alicia.**

 **Feedback is always appreciated. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"Josh? Can you take care of Gar? I'm handling Ren!"

"Got it!"

Josh headed over to the nursery room and picked up his two-month-old son. The crying baby quieted down after being lifted into his father's arms. "Hey, Garfield. My little man. Why don't we get your bottle?"

The Creatonian carried him out into the kitchen where he found a frustrated Marie trying to put shoes on a two-and-a-half-year-old Ren. The little girl kept kicking her legs and repeating, "Barefoot!"

"Princess, it's cold outside. You can't go without shoes."

Ren did not relent, "Barefoot."

Josh came up from behind his wife and crouched down to maintain eye-contact with the little girl who was seated on the counter, "Rennie, if you don't put on your shoes, we can't see Uncle Bruce."

She stopped kicking.

Marie was going to be gone for most of the day for an annual doctor's appointment. Josh had Saturdays off from his job as assistant Zookeeper at Gotham Zoo. He applied for the position after graduating college with a degree in Zoology.

Josh had to discuss League matters with Bruce, but also had to bring the children.

Not that they minded.

Josh placed Gar in his baby basket and took Ren by the hand. After kissing Marie goodbye, he was on his way. Over the past two years, the Ost had kept true to its word and had not lightened on its verbal torments. Josh had gotten much better at ignoring the negative comments constantly running through his mind.

After his collapse, he realized how awful the situation had become. He finally admitted to himself that he couldn't deal with it alone. Josh then chose to tell Marie and the seven original Leaguers about the Ost.

Martian Manhunter began to help Josh strengthen his mental resistance against the Ost. It kept taunting him, though, becoming crueler as the months went on. It would sometimes resort to threats, but they were usually empty. Though, the latest threats concerned his family, instead of just himself.

They seemed less empty.

Josh arrived at Wayne Manor and was greeted by Alfred at the door. Ren tore away from her father and ran to the elder man, hugging his legs, "Alfie!"

Alfred reached down to pat the head of the small girl, "Yes, hello dear. Welcome back, Mr. Logan."

"You can call me Josh, Alfred."

"Very well. Master Bruce is in his study, Mr. Logan."

Josh chuckled to himself and headed into the Manor, gaining shelter from the biting cold. Ren had become very accustomed to the layout, so she sped ahead of him.

Bruce looked up from his paperwork when he heard the pitter-patter of little feet rushing closer. His goddaughter appeared in the doorway of his office with a grin on her face. He smiled as she giggled and ran around the desk to climb on his lap.

Her green eyes looked up at him, "Uncle Bruce!"

"Hey there, Princess."

Josh soon entered the study, still holding Gar. He gave Bruce an apologetic smile, "Sorry that I had to bring the kids. Marie has a doctor's appointment and couldn't bring them along and-"

The billionaire cut him off, "Josh, it's fine. I never mind seeing Ren and Gar."

Josh set Garfield's carrier on a chair, making sure to be gentle, so he didn't wake up. He sat down in the other chair across from the desk. The two men began the meeting, discussing things concerning the new members of the League and the Injustice League that had formed. The IJL had also become aware of the location of Mount Justice, compromising it. The League was forced to move their Headquarters into a space satellite called the Watchtower.

The points they made would be brought up in a full League meeting that would be held later in the month. Bruce shifted Ren from one knee to the other, "How are you doing with _it_ in your Dreamscape these days?"

Josh sighed, "It's been threatening to go into the Dreamscapes of Marie, Ren, and Gar. I am afraid that it's serious. I don't want that deity anywhere near my family."

Bruce nodded in understanding, "Is there anything you can do to prevent it?"

"Protecting one's Dreamscape is an individual feat. Though, I think that it can be in only one Dreamscape at a time. If so, I would be able to feel if it left mine. I don't know enough about it to stop it, though."

"How do you learn more about it?"

"The only information on the deity would be back in Creatonia."

He couldn't just go back to his homeworld. How would he accomplish it? Would he even be able to return?

It would mean leaving his family behind, for there was no way he was bringing them with him. He couldn't do that. But, if his family were mentally in danger, then he would do almost anything to protect them.

* * *

After the meeting was over, Bruce said that Josh could hang around with Marie's appointment was over. Being the CEO of a company had its perks- one being the ability to control his schedule.

Ren had run to one of the large windows in the den, pressing her face up against the glass to watch the heavy snow falling to the ground. Her eyes followed the snowflakes with wonderment. Gar was still sleeping in his carrier when Josh walked up being his daughter and lifted her up. Ren squealed, "Daddy!"

Josh was very impressed with how quickly she had learned to speak and how clear her words were for a toddler. She could form complete, yet simple, sentences while being understood. Ren was growing up to be a brilliant girl.

Bruce and Josh turned to look at Alfred when they heard him enter the room wearing a concerned expression. He cleared his throat, "Mr. Logan? There is a phone call for you."

Josh furrowed his eyebrows. How would someone know to call him at Bruce's? The only person who had Bruce's number and used it to contact him would be… Marie.

He quickly followed Alfred to the phone, leaving Bruce with Ren and Gar. Josh took the phone from the Butler, "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Joshua Logan?"

"Yes."

"I am calling from Gotham Mercy Hospital and regret to inform you that your wife, Marie Logan, has been involved in a car crash."

Josh's blood ran cold, "I-is she alright?"

"She is currently admitted to the Intensive Care Unit. The injuries are severe."

The Creatonian took a shaky breath, "I will be there as soon as I can."

He put the phone back into its holder and walked back into the den, his face ashen. Bruce looked over from where he was playing with Ren, "Josh? What's going on?"

Josh swallowed, "It's, uh, Marie. She was in a car accident and is in the ICU. I need to go and see her. C-can you watch over Ren and Gar for me, please?"

The Creatonian's mind was numb, and he could barely process what he was saying.

The billionaire nodded, "Yeah. Of course."

Ren walked over to her father; she could tell that something was off, "Daddy?"

Josh knelt down and pulled her into a hug, "Daddy has to go somewhere for a little bit, and you and your brother are going to stay here with Uncle Bruce. I'll be back soon, Princess."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

Marie didn't make it until the next morning.

The following week could have been summed up as a blur.

Josh took a few days off work. A small funeral for Marie was held. Ren was confused and slowly come to the realization that her mother was never coming back.

There were tears.

Bruce helped out with Ren and Gar. And mostly, Josh wanted everything to _stop_.

He needed to think and process what the hell had just occurred. He was overwhelmed.

His wife and best friend was dead.

Gone.

Just like that.

And he didn't even have the time to sit down and mourn properly.

It was three days after the funeral and Josh was sitting in a silent apartment. Ren and Gar were with Bruce. The Creatonian appreciated the help, but it couldn't go on forever. He couldn't afford a babysitter, but couldn't leave his young children home alone.

He was lost and broken.

He didn't know what to do anymore.

' _I can help.'_

He groaned, not this. Not now.

' _If you allow me to assist you, you will not lose any more loved ones.'_

Never.

' _You will regret your resistance one day.'_

Josh brushed off the comment; he didn't have the time to deal with this. As much as he felt that he couldn't move forward, he had to for the sake of his kids. He'd have to deal with the pain later but now was not the time.

Because the fact of the matter was, life moved on, whether he was ready to or not.

He didn't want to be left behind.

* * *

The days seemed to drag on, getting longer and slower with each passing sunrise. Soon two weeks passed, then three, then a month, then two.

It felt like a year.

Josh's focus was solely on his children. Gar was too young to know what tragedy had occurred, but Ren had figured it out. The little girl was quieter and laughed less. The sight of his daughter losing the shine in her eyes was almost as painful as losing Marie.

Alicia, thankfully, ran a daycare and offered Ren and Gar a spot. She would even stay later if Josh were caught up with something. She was a gift from above.

Josh had become much more drawn back among his fellow Leaguers. They had been informed of the situation, and a few had tried to console him, but to no avail. Bruce wanted to help him but had no idea how. Both men shared a quality of shutting people out when something was lost.

The billionaire could understand losing someone so dear, so he left him alone as he wished. His major way of helping was to take the kids off of his hands for a few hours here and there.

What Josh's mind kept wandering to was back to a comment the Ost had made a few months prior. He had brushed it off then, but he was wondering if it was meant to be a serious threat. It hadn't been the only one, for the ones focused on his family were becoming more common.

More deadly.

He had begun basic training with Ren (she wasn't in the Watchtower quite yet) and could see how powerful she had the potential to be. If the Ost went into his daughter's Dreamscape before she had full control, he had no clue what it would do to her.

Some type of action had to be taken. He didn't want to, but he might just have to.

* * *

Josh left Ren and Gar with Alicia and made his way to the Watchtower.

 _Recognized, Image. 05._

The Creatonian immediately spotted Batman working alone at one of the computers and beelined towards him, "I need your help."

The Dark Knight turned around to face his friend, interest peaked due to the urgency in his voice, "With what?"

He glanced around and lowered his voice, "Getting back to Creatonia."

"What?"

"Please."

"How?"

"That's what I need help with."

Batman sighed, "You're going to need more than just my help."

Josh nodded, "Alright."

* * *

Batman gathered the other six original Leaguers, informing them of Josh's plan.

He didn't really have one.

Get to Creatonia and then figure out what to do with the Ost. He didn't know how to get there or how long the actual mission would take.

The Ost was threatening his children. He didn't need a plan to know he had to stop it and protect them. Martian Manhunter spoke up, "How did you get from Creatonia to Earth?"

"My father built a portal. I have no idea how to duplicate it."

"What about Dr. Fate? He can open up portals," Wonder Woman said.

Flash added in, "Isn't that limited?"

The Amazonian thought about it, "Maybe we could enlist the assistance of Zatara?"

Josh nodded, "Yeah… They could definitely help us."

Aquaman leaned forward on the table the eight heroes were gathered around, "Image, do you even know what is going to happen? Are you going to bring your children with you?"

"No. Never. It would put them in harm's way."

The Atlantean sighed, "Then where will they go? Are you just going to leave them? Are you even sure when you will be back? Are you even sure you _will_ be back?"

Josh had no response. He didn't know. He just had to protect them.

Batman said, "We'll find someplace for his children. They will be in good hands."

The Creatonian racked his mind for any idea for what to do.

Hal Jordan crossed his arms, "How are they supposed to grow up knowing their fathers left and might never return?"

"They won't."

The attention turned back to Josh, "They'll think I've died."

Hal narrowed his eyes, "First their mother and now their father?

Manhunter spoke up, "Maybe they could think they have lost them at the same time."

The Creatonian looked over, "How?"

"Mental manipulation."

Batman watched the two men begin to discuss the possible idea. Making Ren and Gar think they've lost both of their parents… He knew how damaging that could be. But, he also realized how stubborn Joshua could be and that he wouldn't be able to change his mind.

He had to make sure the situation went as smoothly for the children as he could allow.

* * *

The plan they formulated was anything but a simple one.

Dr. Fate and Zatara were able to figure out how to open a one way portal to Creatonia. Martian Manhunter began to alter Ren's memories to make her remember her parents both dying in the same car crash- a sort of illusion.

All while Bruce and Josh went to fake the Creatonian's death to the public eye. Bruce tried to convince Josh that there was another way, but his logic and reason had become skewed when his children became involved.

Ren and Gar were to be placed in a hospital, to simulate them being in the crash with their parents. Bruce would have to act as if he had lost his closest friends to convince Ren and the Public. He had then offered to become the legal guardian of the children.

It would be better for them to be placed with someone they knew than to be thrown into the foster care system. Then the League would still have contact with them and would be able to assist in power training.

The League was to maintain the façade that Image was dead until- if ever- he returned.

Ren and Gar were also never to learn the truth.

* * *

Josh stood in his apartment for what would be the final time. The plan was to go into action the following day. Ren was on the floor of the living room, playing with her stuffed tiger. Gar was asleep in his playpen a few feet away.

Guilt was eating Josh from the inside out.

There was not a word to describe the pain he felt at the thought of leaving his children behind. But, he had to keep them safe from the Ost. The only way he would be able to do that was by gaining information on it. That is what he hoped to do in Creatonia.

The past few months had been a nightmare for him, but there was no time to feel sorry for himself.

Get up.

Move forward.

Move on.

Josh had spent the past 48 hours with Ren and Gar. He jumped when he felt a sudden hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Bruce, "I hate this."

"I know."

Josh sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Thank you… For everything."

"Anytime."

The two men's eyes locked on the young children. "Take care of them, alright?"

"I will. I promise."

* * *

Ren blinked open her eyes to find herself in a dark and moving car. Gar was asleep next to her, her parents talking in the front seats, and it was snowing.

The little girl could vaguely recall coming from ice skating. She heard her father mutter something about the roads being slick.

She wasn't sure what that meant.

Suddenly, everything went bright.

Her parents were screaming.

 _CRASH!_

Ren wasn't knocked out, but she did tumble out of her car seat. The seat belt got broken off. She gingerly crawled up and into the front seat. Her father's neck was positioned at an odd angle. Her mother had a shard of glass in her chest.

They weren't moving.

She scrambled back into the backseat, shaking. She glanced at her brother, whose little eyes were looking around. He was too young to know what was going on. He looked as if he was about to cry.

A weird scent entered the air.

Something in the little girl's gut told her to get out.

Ren would never be able to tell you how she was able to get her little brother and herself out of the car, but she did. The final thing she could remember before she woke up in the hospital was the car bursting into flames.

Then: nothing.

* * *

 _Fin_


End file.
